A capillary DNA sequencer and associated instruments are requested to establish a core DNA sequencing facility at the University of California, Riverside. The principal investigator and seven other major users, all with NIH funding will need increased sequencing capability to identify DNA isolated in their research programs. The campus presently does not have any DNA sequencing facility where these investigators have ready access with reasonable costs. These investigators are involved in health- related research that include elucidation of biochemical processes in human disease bearing mosquitoes and their transformation, liver specific gene expression radiation induced mutagenesis and genomic instability, regulation of p53-mediated transcription, role of receptor tyrosine kinases and cell cycle genes in the shear stress-induced activation. These users wish to identify development of EST database for mosquitoes, DNA microarray development, mutation analysis, polymorphisms, determination of cDNAs and genes, and confirmation of expression constructs. All of the NIH funded grants would benefit from a core DNA facility on campus. The facility would also be of help for other investigators with NSL and USDA funding to elucidate sex- determination genes, identifying genes involved in sporulation and infection cycles in fungi, genes involved in plant defense mechanisms, and genetics of abiotic stress tolerance.